Many electronic devices now carry out network communications. For example, many cellular devices transmit voice and data communications over both a short-range wireless network, such as Wi-Fi™, and a cellular network, such as GPRS or CDMA. Now, numerous individuals may own or use multiple different cellular devices, each of which may operate over a different cellular plan. And different cellular plans may vary in data rates, bandwidth, costs, and/or other attributes. Moreover, some cellular plans include restrictions on the amount of data that may be downloaded/uploaded from a cellular device.